


Undevolped

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i wrote the plot to this like at 3 am idk, idk what to tag this oh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Gavin looses his camera and Michael finds it. The signal word is 'yep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undevolped

The cold air hit the man's skin, he cursed at the weather and held his jacket closer to himself. His lips were chapped and his nose was running because of the cold wind. His jeans didn't keep his legs as warm as he wanted them to be. The two jackets he had on, a thin one underneath and a heavy brown coat that covered his beanie on top of his head kept some sort of body heat circulating threw his skin. His book bag was half-assed thrown over his shoulder that was filled with books, notepads and a camera that has yet to be developed. He cursed at the snowflakes and shoe prints the engraved the snow.

'The train station is just a few miles away,' he thought to himself, "you can make it without freezing to death."

Gavin Free, 25 years old, professional photographer. He didn't talk that much either. Only when it counted, his lavish British voice would speak up with a one word sentence probably. Around with friends, the man would be the stupidest prick on earth. He loved the reactions he would get, and he knows that they love him so he doesn't take the insults they throw at him seriously.

The train arrived at the station and Gavin hands the ticket over, stepping onto the platform. He's the only on who gets on and there's no empty seats. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and falls onto the seat closest to him when the train starts with him standing up. He hits his head on the guys' lap and blushes a deep red.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that," he says apologizing quickly and rushing to sit up. The guys beside him laughs and tells him it's okay, Gavin lets out a sigh of relief. They sit together until Gavin has to leave, and he quickly gets out of the train as fast as he can. The camera falls out of his bag and the guy notices before the trains' doors shut. 

Michael quickly stands up with the camera in his hand and yells, "You're camera!" and he frowns when he's out of sight and the other passengers shout, "Sit down asshole!" 

Michael Jones sighs, retreats to his seat that was now vacant and held the camera in his hands. He felt sorry; not just sorry for the dumbass, but also for himself because he didn't get a name. 

'I'll keep it until I tell Ray about this, then hopefully I'll find the guy again and give it back to him,' he thought to himself, 'Yea, that.'

\---

Gavin found himself digging around in this bag as the man in back of the desktop tapped his fingers on the wood. He started to panic once he realizes that he lost it on the train. He curses under his breath and turns to face the counter man.

"Sorry Monty, I might of uh, misplaced the camera...yea," he tells the man. Monty nods and smacks Gavins' head. He tells him that he probably left it on the train and some pedophile is wanking to the photos.

Gavin shakes his head. "Nah, the guy I sat with didn't seem like the type of guy to do that. He looked like my age." he tells him, the picture in his head stuck out clearly. Monty rolls his eyes.

"What, did you find the love of your life on the train?" he interrogated. Gavin gave him a glare, "Yes, I did." he retailed, chuckling a little at the end.

"Ride the train more often Gavin and get out of here," Monty shook his head and pointed at the doors. Gavin sighed, placing the notebooks into his backpack and taking out his phone. He tapped a contact and it started to ring. Gavin waved goodbye to Monty, "I'll have the camera back in a week! Hopefully." 

The cold air hit his face again and cursed into the phone, not noticing that someone picked up on the other side of the line. Meg laughed. "That's a nice way to greet a friend." 

"Sorry. It's so cold out here god. Uh, I need the address again, I lost it," he said into the phone. Meg giggled and responded, telling him to tell her where he was and that she'll come pick him up.

"Time Square, in front of Monty's store. You know what I'm talking about. Hurry up please Meggy? It's cold," he told her and she agreed and went to find him.

-

Michael stepped into the loft and set the camera on the table. He stripped off the layers of coats and kept a light jacket on because it was still cold. There was no sign of Ray anywhere either. Usually there was a bottle of water on the table or he was curled up in a ball on his laptop. If Michael was lucky, he'll find him sleeping, (which was less then likely because fuck- that boy never slept)

He called his name, not getting an answer back. Michael shook his head; Ray was probably ignoring him or he was out somewhere. He sat down in a chair, placing the camera down on the table and began to look for a return number; maybe he wouldn't wait for Ray to get home to do the right thing. After a few minutes Ray came storming into the house and Michael jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. Ray started to laugh, and then noticed the camera on the table. He gave Michael a look of confusion and Michael spoke up, "Some guy left it on the train.."

"Ah. Was he hot?" Ray asks. "Guys who are hot and who are photographers are probably pornstars. Did he look firmilar?" Michael threw a paper cup at his and groaned.

"Fuck no he didn't. He fell into my lap though," he said, and Ray laughed. Another cup to the head.

"Stop! He's probably worried sick about the camera, I don't know how to turn it on." Ray shuffled towards Michael, dropping the paper bags on the ground. He picked it up quickly, Michael scrambled to hit him and Ray hit him back. "You'll break it!" he squeaked.

"Calm the hell down, I know how to handle a goddamn camera Michael." Ray quickly found the 'on' button and sat down next too Michael. Michael told him it wasn't okay to go through someones folder and Ray just shushed him. They shuffled through the photos' trying to guess what the situation would be.

"This one is a photo of five people in a cave! The guy on the left is the guy that was on the train. I do not know who the other four is-- five if you count not knowing the guys' name." Michael pointed out. The picture was of an old couple that had tattoos and a little girl beside them. The guy who Michael saw had a girl with pretty red hair hanging off of his arm.

"That must be he girlfriend. Sorry, you're out of luck." Another clonk to wathe head with a plastic cup, and Ray rolls his eyes and continues to go threw the photo. They stop on a picture and they burst out in laughter. Oh my- it's the guy again but in a dick costume and a blonde girl dressed in a halloween costume that looks like a gypsy? 

After they both stopped laughing, Ray put on another serious face. "Okay, real talk. Do you think his dick is as big as his costume?" Michael groaned, pushing him off the chair. Ray sighed in defeat and stood up; returning to his chair. 

"Fine. I'll stop. Do you think we should call the return number?" Ray asked, Michael agreed. Ray forced Michael to call him since he was the one who found the camera in the first place. He dialed the number, holding his phone up to his ear to hear the ringing tone and his stomach drop when he heard a firmilar voice.

"Uh, hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is a bit sucky but i think its pretty good. there might be mistakes maybe and if there is im sorry! feedback would be great!! :D


End file.
